


Nero come la Notte

by R_Roiben_R



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, Supernatural Elements
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Roiben_R/pseuds/R_Roiben_R
Summary: Qui si narra di avventure e tribolazioni occorse all’Uomo Nero, e del suo fatale incontrar la Dea della Notte, dopo del quale nulla mai sarà più come fu.





	1. Ricerche e deviazioni

**Nero come la Notte**

  


~º~

Qui si narra di avventure e tribolazioni occorse all’Uomo Nero, e del suo fatale incontrar la Dea della Notte, dopo del quale nulla mai sarà più come fu.

~º~

  


  


**\- Ricerche e deviazioni -**

  


**I** l vento gelido che spira burrascoso dal nord sfiora il suo viso immoto senza toccarlo realmente. Le sue labbra pallide e sottili si storcono in una curva scontenta. Schiude gli occhi su di un cielo nero come il suo cuore e sospira piano.

  


I Dream Pirates sono perduti, ormai. Niente più bambini: niente fearlings. La ragazzina è andata, non potrà essere sua, non lo è mai stata d’altronde. La fata e lo spadaccino russo non lo impensieriscono più di tanto, ma il mago è insidioso e il pooka è una preoccupazione tangibile. E poi… poi c’è quel maledetto Star Captain; come è possibile che si trovi qui anche lui? I nemici da cui guardarsi stanno diventando un po’ troppi per i suoi gusti, e ha perduto gli alleati con l’ultima infruttuosa battaglia.

  


Le stelle continuano a brillare e riescono a calmare un poco il suo animo agitato, ma gli servirà del tempo per rimettersi in carreggiata.

  


“Forse però…” pensa, in un soffio appena.

  


Forse, dopo tutto, non è persa ogni speranza. La nave potrebbe ancora esistere, da qualche parte. Sì, potrebbe, e se così fosse deve ritrovarla e tentare di farla tornare in volo.

  


Bruscamente si rimette seduto e riflette seriamente su quella possibilità. In fondo che ha da perdere giunti a questo punto? Sperare è l’unica opzione che può ancora permettersi, non c’è molto altro che possa fare attualmente. Solleva nuovamente gli occhi al cielo e accenna uno stentato sorriso: niente luna, stanotte; un’altra buona notizia. Rimessosi in piedi si allontana da quella landa brulla e fredda nella quale ha perso sin troppo tempo, diretto ovunque decidano di condurlo le sue percezioni, augurandosi che non lo tradiscano anche loro.

Strada facendo riflette su un’idea che gli è balenata in testa poco dopo la partenza: può darsi che qualcuno degli incantesimi del mago possa tornagli utile per rintracciare il galeone. Dopo tutto è stato proprio quell’Ombric, in compagnia del cosacco, a mettersi in viaggio tempo fa con la medesima speranza. Avesse avuto ancora con sé quei libri, sarebbe senz’altro risultato tutto più semplice, tuttavia può disporre di una memoria discreta e pensa di poter rammentare con sufficiente precisione la funzione di molti degli incantesimi ivi trascritti; dovrà solo trovare un buon momento per concentrarsi e provarne qualcuno dei più promettenti. Annuisce, soddisfatto, e accelera il passo.

  


*

  


Il sole è ancora un fastidio, ed è estremamente seccante dover attendere il momento in cui declina oltre l’orizzonte per potersi muovere agevolmente e in tutta libertà. Se ne avesse le adeguate conoscenze viaggerebbe sottoterra, percorrendone gli infiniti cunicoli, ma è già fin troppo complicato rimanere sulle giuste tracce in superficie, non osa immaginare in qual luogo sperduto finirebbe col ritrovarsi se dovesse scegliere la galleria sbagliata. Per questo motivo si accontenta di percorrere più strada possibile nelle ore buie e sostare invece trepidante durante il giorno. Si sta avvicinando, lo può avvertire con sempre maggior sicurezza con lo scorrere del tempo. Si riscopre eccitato alla prospettiva di giungere, finalmente, alla meta tanto desiderata e, inconsapevole, aumenta il passo impaziente di arrivare a destinazione.

  


Un’improvvisa luminosità dorata al di sopra di un colle in lontananza blocca bruscamente i suoi passi. Indeciso, scruta con maggior attenzione il cielo e, cauto, si muove per cercare un riparo. Il bagliore sembra farsi più vicino, riflesso nei suoi occhi impensieriti, ma infine sfila oltre il suo momentaneo rifugio senza avvedersi della sua presenza e, sollevato, trae un sospiro, riprendendo velocemente la strada nel tentativo di recuperare il tempo perduto.

  


*

  


L’alba è ormai vicina e rapido scova un buon riparo in cui attendere il prossimo tramonto. Siede sul morbido terreno muschioso, fra alberi e grossi massi rocciosi, e abbassa morbidamente le palpebre, permettendo ai pensieri di vagare fino a individuare il sentiero giusto. Un buon punto di partenza, tutto sommato, sembra l’incanto che ha appena ripescato dalla memoria; serve a dare una rapida occhiata a un momento preciso del passato, e lui sa esattamente quale momento sbirciare. Risolleva le palpebre, raddrizza la schiena e, a gambe incrociate, concentra la propria attenzione sulla corretta esecuzione di quella piccola magia. Dall’esterno nulla si può scorgere, ma poco dietro i suoi occhi scorrono rapidamente brevi immagini concitate, mostrandogli per un istante ciò che più gli preme. Quando tutto torna buio e silenzioso attorno a lui, le sue labbra piegano appena verso l’alto nell’apprendere che sì, esiste qualche effettiva possibilità che il galeone sia ancora su quella Terra. Sospira, soddisfatto di quel primo esperimento, e torna a chiudere gli occhi, questa volta per concedersi il lusso di un po’ di riposo fino al nuovo digradare del sole.

  


*

  


Si sta dirigendo a sud-ovest perché il secondo esperimento portato a compimento poco prima del crepuscolo sembra aver confermato la direzione seguita fino a quel momento. Si augura che sia effettivamente quella giusta perché fra pochi giorni la sua marcia lo porterà diritto in territorio umano, il che significa centri abitati, una sgradevole quantità di uomini adulti e parecchie grane al seguito che avrebbe di gran lunga preferito evitare. Ma certo non può imbarcarsi in un _giro largo_ nel tentativo di raggiungere la sua destinazione evitando tutto ciò che si trova nel mezzo; ci impiegherebbe troppo tempo e troppe energie, sarebbe un vero disastro per il suo morale non propriamente alto.

  


Il vento è meno gelido ma più potente, tanto che l’erba cresce stenta e malaticcia. Un fruscio lo distoglie dai suoi ragionamenti; solleva di scatto la testa, senza ancora riuscire a scorgere null’altro che il brullo paesaggio della steppa, ma qualche misero passo dopo si ritrova la strada sbarrata da un piccolo branco di grossi lupi grigi che lo scrutano con scarsa benevolenza, malignamente si direbbe. Inarca un sopracciglio, tenta un ulteriore passo avanti ma è nuovamente costretto a bloccarsi di fronte a un cupo ringhio d’avvertimento. Sta per aprire bocca e provare a chiedere in qualche modo spiegazioni; prima che ne trovi il tempo, tuttavia, fra i lupi compare una nuova figura, grigia anch’essa, ma d’aspetto più umano anche se ugualmente selvaggio.

  


«Sei nel mio territorio» avverte il nuovo venuto in un basso ringhio contrariato.

  


«Sono solo di passaggio» tenta in risposta, per nulla intenzionato a cercare un confronto.

  


«Passa altrove» ribatte quello, asciutto.

  


Affila lo sguardo, i denti stridono, butta fuori un lungo respiro fremente. «Bene» sibila, non meno contrariato, «da che parte?».

  


Il mezzo lupo solleva un braccio e indica oltre le basse colline a nord, poi incrocia le braccia e lo fissa con evidente astio.

  


Si limita ad annuire, quindi, e a fare qualche prudente passo indietro, prima di azzardarsi a voltar loro le spalle e riprendere il cammino seguendo la direzione indicata e augurandosi mentalmente di non dover essere costretto ad allungare all’infinito il suo itinerario. Altre creature altrettanto territoriali e gli toccherà fare il giro del globo intero per arrivare al galeone.

  


*

  


È discretamente convinto di star percorrendo la strada sbagliata. Tutta colpa di quel maledetto mezzo lupo. Scuote il capo, si ferma nel bel mezzo di un nulla fatto di terra e rocce ed erba ingiallita, sbuffa irritato e si siede a terra, riflettendo, cercando di rammentare uno di quei libri che per poco tempo ha potuto avere fra le mani. Gli farebbe comodo qualche incantesimo per ritrovare la direzione giusta, a quel punto, ma non riesce a rammentarne tutti i particolari, solo qualche povero frammento che, da solo, sarebbe inutile nel migliore dei casi, disastroso nel peggiore. Fa scorrere a mente, con pazienza, i caratteri studiati in un momento migliore di quello attuale, cercando di mettere a fuoco là dove adesso scorge unicamente falle, socchiude le labbra che prendono a muoversi lentamente ma senza emettere suono, assottiglia le palpebre all’aumentare della concentrazione, sente di esserci vicino. Poi un rumore proveniente dal mondo esterno manda in frantumi l’immagine mentale prima che possa trovare la giusta nitidezza. Impreca, e bruscamente si rimette in piedi, guardandosi attorno con nervosismo. Pensare che, fino a pochissimi giorni prima, credeva che viaggiare di notte gli avrebbe assicurato fra le altre cose minor possibilità di imbattersi in fastidiosi contrattempi; un errore di calcolo da parte sua, evidentemente.

  


Per un breve attimo pensa possa trattarsi di nuovo di quei lupi grigi, ma si accorge ben presto che si tratta invece di cani, impegnati nel trainare… slitte? Reclina appena il capo di lato, perplesso. Slitte sull’erba? Accantona però in fretta le proprie perplessità quando si rende conto che si stanno dirigendo proprio verso di lui e si inquieta anche nello scorgere diverse figure dall’aspetto umano a bordo dei veicoli, e si allarma ancora di più nel momento in cui si rende conto che sono tutti equipaggiati d’armi ed espressioni poco amichevoli.

  


“Guai, a quanto pare. Di nuovo. Ma che sorpresa” medita acidamente dentro di sé.

  


Poi il tempo per meditare si esaurisce in un istante fin troppo breve e una laconica maledizione abbandona le sue labbra, prima che si risolva ad armarsi a sua volta nell’eventualità di dover fronteggiare l’ennesimo problema imprevisto.

  


Sono quattro in totale, le slitte; rapide lo circondano ancora a una certa distanza e da ognuna smontano un paio di uomini, o quantomeno tali appaiono, mentre alla guida ne rimane uno. Il suo sguardo da affilato si fa sorpreso quando nota che al posto dei bagagli, sui veicoli, trasportano con sé fagotti che si dimenano e ansimano: prede, dunque, e vive per di più; di che genere ancora è da scoprire, ma non è poi così desideroso di farlo, soprattutto non da vicino.

  


Gli uomini, che infine non lo sono realmente, considerando che recano segni di magia sulla pelle e occhi del colore del sangue, gli si fanno presto incontro, decisi ad aggiungerlo al loro bottino, evidentemente. Ha come la netta impressione che questa volta non sarà proprio possibile evitare lo scontro.

  


«Vediamo» mormora, seguendo con gli occhi gli spostamenti dei cacciatori.

  


Poi quelli lasciano da parte ogni indugio e gli si fanno rapidamente incontro. Ma le lance di due di loro volano all’aria al primo affondo, delle lunghe picche non rimangono che pochi trucioli e l’ascia manca per un soffio il suo proprietario quando viene ricacciata indietro da una parata un po’ troppo energica. I tre ancora armati si aggirano con maggior cautela al limitare del suo campo visivo, forse intenti a studiare un nuovo piano d’azione. Dalle spalle lo sferragliare di una catena lo mette in allerta; una delle sue lame sibila nell’aria e le maglie, arrotolatesi appena al di sotto dell’elsa, cedono tintinnando sul terreno. In fretta ruota su sé stesso, si piega sulle ginocchia e affonda la punta della lama sopra il ginocchio di quello che ancora regge la seconda ascia, poi si scansa veloce mentre quest’ultima si pianta in profondità nella dura terra e colui che la impugnava si accascia ringhiando di rabbia e dolore. L’ultimo, ancora armato di bastone ferrato, lo fissa con astio ma ancora non muove il suo attacco; sembra attendere un qualche evento, e lo comprende per certo quando dalle retrovie delle slitte smontano i quattro conducenti. Due di loro portano sulla spalla una balestra, i restanti reti metalliche.

  


Soffia stizzito, sorvegliando i passi misurati dei nuovi venuti. È chiaro che le sue lame non saranno altrettanto utili in questo frangente, ma forse lo sarà la sua velocità.

  


Il cacciatore col bastone decide di uscire allo scoperto, probabilmente con l’intento di distrarlo, ma senza perdere d’occhio gli altri si sposta all’indietro andandogli incontro e confondendolo, blocca lateralmente il suo colpo portato dall’alto lo manda gambe all’aria colpendolo con l’elsa.

  


L’aria si smuove, un balzo indietro, due, per evitare di finire incastrato nella rete di un pilota. È costretto a rotolarsi a terra, a meno che non desideri un foro o due di troppo; una freccia si pianta poco discosta dalla sua gamba sinistra, un’altra accanto al suo collo sottile. Con un colpo di reni si rimette in piedi e prepara il fendente prima che i piloti abbiano il tempo materiale per ricaricare le balestre, ma le estremità uncinate di una rete strappano la sua giacca lungo la spalle fino al colletto, costringendolo a scartare lateralmente per evitare danni peggiori.

  


I suoi occhi dardeggiano all’intorno, controllando la posizione dei cacciatori e dei piloti, mentre indietreggia prudentemente tenendo la guardia alta. I piloti con le reti ne hanno lanciate di riserva ad altri tre cacciatori e uno dei rimanenti maneggia un grosso pugnale. I balestrieri hanno ricaricato e sembrano intenzionati a mettere fine alla partita. Snuda i denti, un lampo d’ira lampeggia nelle pupille, scatta avanti e colpisce la mano del cacciatore con il pugnale, poi si accuccia facendosi scudo del suo corpo quando una freccia termina la sua corsa nel polpaccio di quello stesso cacciatore che lancia un grido di bestemmia e crolla a terra dolorante.

  


Tuttavia ora ci sono cinque uomini con le reti attorno a lui e un balestriere che non ha ancora lanciato. Guardarsi le spalle sta diventando un problema; farebbe dannatamente comodo un buon diversivo, ma lì nel mezzo della steppa solo il vento è estraneo allo scontro, e lui non ha il tempo per trovare parole adatte a comandarlo; dunque si affida nuovamente ai suoi sensi e alla sua esperienza, e si prepara ancora una volta a dare battaglia.

  


Balza indietro quando la prima rete plana veloce su di lui, poi di lato evitando agilmente le maglie uncinate della seconda, ma è costretto ad appiattirsi a terra per evitare una freccia e gli uncini della terza rete lo agganciano allo stivale destro. Solleva un braccio e cala la lama che impugna; le maglie vanno in pezzi e gli consentono di rotolare via per sottrarsi a un nuovo lancio. Balza nuovamente in piedi e si slancia in avanti, direttamente contro uno dei cacciatori, tramortendolo e sottraendogli la sua rete, poi la fa roteare in aria dirigendola sulla testa del balestriere che, impreparato, solleva in ritardo la sua arma, facendolo impigliare nella rete assieme alle sue braccia.

  


Poiché tutto sommato sembra lo vogliano prendere vivo (anche se non necessariamente in ottima salute), non si cura affatto di far da bersaglio quando salta verso il balestriere imprigionato e lo getta a terra con un calcio, usando poi il suo petto come trampolino per volteggiare all’indietro eludendo altri due tiri dei cacciatori. E tuttavia, inaspettatamente, uno di quelli che sperava vivamente di aver disarmato una volta per tutte, a quanto pare non lo è completamente. Così si ritrova a rovinare a terra con entrambe le caviglie imprigionate in una sottile fune trattenuta da tre pesi tondeggianti. Non ha però perduto la presa sulle sue lame e la prima rete in arrivo viene squarciata a mezz’aria da un deciso fendente. Identica sorte capita a un braccio di uno dei cacciatori che imprudentemente si è avvicinato mentre ancora la lama mulinava in aria.

  


Scalcia furiosamente con un sordo ringhio frustrato, poi infila la punta di una lama fra gli stivali e taglia velocemente la corda. L’operazione gli ha però richiesto preziosi secondi che lo espongono alle azioni altrui; infatti i cacciatori approfittano della momentanea distrazione per farsi avanti assieme e bloccarlo a terra sotto il peso e il fastidio delle restanti reti rimaste integre.

  


Sibila adirato, ritrae al petto le ginocchia e rifila un calcio deciso, seppur ostacolato dall’impedimento delle maglie metalliche, al primo cacciatore che si è avvicinato, spedendolo lungo disteso. Gli altri si accostano con maggior esitazione e prudenza, badando a tenere ben serrati i bordi delle reti, e piano gli si fanno vicini, decisi a immobilizzarlo e renderlo il più inoffensivo possibile. Sembra tuttavia un’operazione più complessa di quanto si aspettassero; nel tentativo almeno quattro di loro si guadagnano lividi e tagli in quantità, mentre la loro preda si divincola con forza, spintonando, graffiando e mordendo senza risparmiare nulla, neppure colpi bassi.

  


Grida, ansimante e furioso, ritrovandosi infine strettamente avvolto dalle stesse reti che lo hanno obbligato a terra. Avrebbe dovuto ucciderli tutti; a quest’ora sarebbe già molto lontano, magari nuovamente diretto verso il suo galeone. Ma si sarebbe lasciato alle spalle l’ennesima scia di cadaveri, e a dirla tutta la sola idea gli dà la nausea.

  


Ruggisce una pesante imprecazione quando due cacciatori provano a issarlo su una delle slitte fatte accostare appositamente; assottiglia gli occhi e si contorce, affibbiando una testata a quello che gli si trova di fronte, ghignando nel sentirlo borbottare maledizioni assortire, ora sfoggiando un bel naso rotto.

  


“Ben gli sta” pensa acidamente, rifilando una ginocchiata nelle costole di un terzo cacciatore avvicinatosi per dare una mano (e rimetterci le ossa, evidentemente).

  


Mentre riprende fiato, di nuovo adagiato sull’erba, li ascolta lanciare ingiurie e discutere animatamente fra loro. “Forse nel tentativo di mettersi d’accordo su chi sarà la prossima vittima” riflette maligno. Sospira. Nelle attuali condizioni difficilmente riuscirà a liberarsi; dovrà necessariamente essere paziente e attendere il momento più opportuno per levarsi d’impaccio e lasciare la loro sgradita compagnia.

  


Il viaggio, buttato alla rinfusa come un sacco sulla slitta, è incredibilmente scomodo e lungo in maniera angosciante. Si augura ardentemente che non abbiano intenzione di fare fermate intermedie per caricare a bordo altre prede, o finirà sul serio col dare di matto. Ma si consola immaginando che dopo aver perduto gran parte delle loro armi e reti, la loro destinazione più prossima sia anche quella finale, ovvero il luogo (qualunque esso sia) nel quale verranno scaricate le prede e verrà fatto un adeguato rifornimento d’armi e provviste. Sbircia con desolazione gli scorci di cielo che gli è dato di scorgere dal punto in cui è stato gettato: è ancora buio, ma non lo sarà ancora a lungo; presto l’orizzonte schiarirà e la situazione, per lui, si complicherà ulteriormente. Un po’ irragionevole, spera che il viaggio abbia termine prima che il sole sorga, anche se francamente ne dubita: nessun indizio annuncia che di fronte a loro vi sarà altro che erba ingiallita e cielo a perdita d’occhio, almeno per un lungo tratto ancora. Sospira, contrariato, e chiude gli occhi, cercando invano una posizione più comoda che, ovviamente, non riesce a trovare, e mentre riposa gli occhi pensa; riflessioni affatto liete, ma capaci di portarlo a chiedersi quale sia la loro destinazione e per quale motivo quei cacciatori si sono dati tanto da fare per assicurarsi di portarlo con loro, dovunque siano diretti. È certo, ormai, che qualcuno li stia attendendo, e ha il timore di scoprire chi sia poiché sospetta che saperlo non gli garberà affatto.

  


Uno scossone più forte degli altri, quasi da dargli l’impressione che la sua schiena possa spezzarsi da un momento all’altro, lo mette in guardia. Rapidamente riapre gli occhi e li fa spaziare il più possibile a studiare ciò che li circonda; le slitte stanno rallentando? Sembrerebbe di sì. Dopo tutto pare giungeranno a destinazione prima dell’alta. Non è ancora certo se sentirsi grato per quella piccola fortuna, oppure maggiormente impensierito alla prospettiva di venire presto scaricato ai piedi di qualche personaggio ben poco apprezzabile. Respira lentamente per cercare di rilassarsi, ma il suo corpo ancora strettamente imprigionato nelle fastidiose maglie metalliche non facilita l’operazione, tutt’altro. 

  


Ecco, il fruscio del vento contro l’erba ora supera il rumore dei veicoli trainati dai cani. Sono di nuovo fermi, finalmente, anche se ancora non è in grado di scorgere nulla che non sia steppa e stelle pulsanti. Ma è il suo naso, inaspettatamente, a intercettare una novità: odore di fiori, pensa, senza riuscire però a comprendere, inizialmente, di quali si tratti né da dove provenga. Sgrana gli occhi nel momento in cui ricorda quello specifico odore: fiori di stramonio, dal sentore abbastanza aspro e pungente perché possa celare l’olezzo della morte.

  


Prova qualche cauto movimento, cercando di capire se ci sia speranza di liberarsi, ma pare che, senza le sue lame, siano catene troppo robuste per essere spezzate o eluse. “Di nuovo guai, ma tu guarda. Questo assurdo mondo non porta altro, dopo tutto” riflette con cinismo. Abbassa le palpebre, affatto sicuro di voler scoprire troppo in fretta ciò che lo attende. Le altre prede hanno sacchi sulla testa; lui, com’è ovvio aspettarsi, non ha questa fortuna e presto conoscerà il mandante di quella battuta di caccia.

  


Qualcuno fa saltare la serratura che blocca il portello sulla fiancata e, come un pesante sacco di patate, rovina a terra, rotolando su sé stesso e ritrovandosi malauguratamente a fissare negli occhi una donna dai fiammeggianti capelli rossi e dallo sguardo purpureo. “E non ho neppure portato con me un pensierino” strascica velenoso fra sé, maledicendo quella nottata con devoto fervore.

  


La signora dai capelli rossi e dall’apparenza di una giovane fanciulla si guarda attorno con manifesta curiosità, studiando una a una le slitte e osservandone il contenuto con molta attenzione, apparendo poi leggermente contrariata.

  


«Avete fatto ritorno prima del solito, portando un minor numero di esemplari» fa notare con una nota stizzita nella voce.

  


«Sì» ammette uno dei cacciatori, facendosi prudentemente avanti, evidentemente dopo essersi auto imposto l’onere di portavoce.

  


«Posso almeno conoscerne il motivo?» chiede dunque la signora con tono lieve ma sguardo affilato.

  


«Ci sono stai… guai» tenta il cacciatore, incerto.

  


“ _Guai_ … Come no” è il sarcastico pensiero del Nightmare King.

  


La signora fa brevemente vagare lo sguardo all’intorno, notando senza darvi troppo peso il palese nervosismo degli uomini. «Non vedo guai, qui. Li avete lasciati indietro, dunque?» chiosa ironica.

  


Il cacciatore portavoce scuote piano la testa. «Non proprio. Lo abbiamo portato con noi» confessa di malavoglia.

  


« _Lo_?» indaga, ora suo malgrado incuriosita.

  


Per quanto tenti di controllarsi, il suo corpo si irrigidisce mentre l’ansia per l’incontro ormai imminente sale. “Di male in peggio” riflette con amarezza.

  


«Sì, uno degli esemplari» conferma il cacciatore, indicando con la mano il punto in cui ancora giace l’oggetto del loro interesse.

  


Mentre la signora gli si accosta, lui mantiene i suoi occhi chiari su di lei senza perderla di vista un solo istante.

  


«Orbene, tu saresti quel famoso guaio» commenta lei, reclinando graziosamente il capo di lato.

  


Rimane in silenzio, nonostante tutto ciò che avrebbe da dire al riguardo, per esempio che l’unico guaio, attualmente, è quello nel quale si trova lui. Certo, parlare con quella donna non fa parte delle sue intenzioni, soprattutto tenendo a mente che lei è il principale motivo per cui lui ora si trova abbandonato a terra e aggrovigliato nelle inestricabili maglie delle reti. E lei è anche circondata e seguita da quel terribile olezzo che gli sta portando una poderosa emicrania.

  


«Nulla da dire, quindi?» insiste la signora, chinandosi appena e stuzzicandolo con la punta di un piccolo piede. «Sei forse privo del dono della parola… o dell’intelletto?» scherza, senza notare il bagliore dorato negli occhi del suo _interlocutore_.

  


Sta per ringhiarle contro una minima quantità del suo totale disprezzo, ma si blocca per tempo, impedendo a sé stesso di cedere alle seccanti provocazioni di quella creatura. Vi sarà certamente un momento migliore per farle scontare l’affronto.

  


Poi lei sorride, incurvando gentilmente le labbra rosee, e un lungo brivido ghiacciato scorre lungo la sua schiena maltrattata, facendogli trattenere un brusco respiro.

  


«Non importa. Sono certa avremo altre ottime occasioni per fare _conoscenza_ » sentenzia, facendola apparire come una minaccia a tutti gli effetti.

  


In seguito, grazie al cielo, si volta dando le spalle alle slitte e, con un rapido gesto del braccio, congeda i presenti, abbandonandoli ai loro doveri e tornando evidentemente ai propri.


	2. Bere dallo stesso calice

##  ** \- Bere dallo stesso calice - **

****

** I ** l suo sorriso. Non lo aveva mai veduto di persona, ma ne aveva letto e sentito parlare e, a dire il vero, avrebbe più che volentieri continuato a evitarlo, se solo non gli fosse capitato sotto gli occhi giusto un momento prima. Non l’ha riconosciuta subito: dall’aspetto è difficile giungere alla sua reale natura. Ma quel suo sorriso non può essere confuso; si tratta della dea del caos e della guerra: Nemain. Ora, inoltre, si spiega anche il puzzo che si porta dietro, malamente coperto dai fiori di stramonio: morte. “Ma che fortuna” bercia mentalmente. Già, non si può certo dire che sognasse di rimanere invischiato nelle trame di una tra le creature più velenose dell’intero pantheon, ma tant’è dovrà proprio trovare il modo per uscirne, possibilmente intero.

Intanto un paio di quelli che può tranquillamente considerare i suoi rapitori se lo sono caricato sulle spalle e a passo di marcia lo stanno conducendo solo il cielo sa dove, seppur in effetti qualche sospetto ce l’avrebbe. Quando scorge, al di sopra della propria testa, delle arcate in pietra che ricordano in parte quelle di qualche tempio dimenticato e corroso dal tempo, storce il naso e reclina il capo per tentare di vedere con maggior chiarezza il percorso preso dai suoi _accompagnatori_. Il luogo non si presenta molto arredato; per lo più statue di dubbio gusto, gargolle e altre simili amenità. Ha già il sospetto di doversi scomodare a chiedere informazioni direttamente alla padrona di casa, quando i suoi portatori iniziano a scendere e la luce dell’ambiente a scemare. Vorrebbe potersene rallegrare, ma l’odore che giunge alle sue narici non gliene offre l’opportunità: sangue, e per buona misura decomposizione. D’altronde, che altro poteva aspettarsi dai sotterranei di quella che immagina essere la dimora di Nemain?

Quasi avrebbe preferito scorgere cadaveri, ma ciò che intravede lungo il corridoio, in quelle che può solo definire nicchie poiché la parola _stanze_ sarebbe pretenziosa e fuori luogo, sono figure di esseri viventi, anche se, a ben vedere, non è certo di quanto a lungo lo resteranno. Qualcuno (o qualcosa?) sembra essersi divertito parecchio con coloro che risiedono in quei sotterranei, forse addirittura la padrona di casa, ma non ci giurerebbe. Invece pensa di intuire in modo sgradevolmente chiaro il destino che attende le prede frutto della caccia della notte appena trascorsa. Da ciò che i suoi occhi pensierosi possono scorgere, deduce che siano oramai a corto di cavie ancora in vita per esperimenti non propriamente leciti. Potrebbe trattarsi, magari, di un mago, anche se dal puzzo propende per qualche alchimista di scarso valore. Che poi si aspettino di potersi fare le ossa e trarre un qualche insegnamento dalla sua presenza è comunque fuori discussione; piuttosto spiccherà loro la testa dal collo (non si tratterebbe comunque di una grave perdita), o meglio ancora farà saltare all’aria il tempio o qualunque cosa sia in realtà quel posto, con tutte le sue marce fondamenta (e questo lo può fare; ha perfino in mente la formula giusta per radere al suolo l’intera collina, se necessario). Prima di correre quel rischio, tuttavia, deve comprendere le vere intenzioni di coloro che lo _ospitano_ , ma soprattutto di chi realmente si tratti. Non può avere la certezza che ci sia solo lo zampino di Nemain lì dentro. Potrebbe addirittura esistere di peggio. E a quel pensiero lo sconforto più nero lo assale.

A un tratto sgrana gli occhi, suo malgrado sorpreso, mentre i suoi portatori lo lanciano di peso in uno di quei pertugi, con la differenza che in questo ci sono anche le sbarre (un trattamento d’eccezione!). Atterra pesantemente sul pavimento, lastricato di grosse pietre fredde e levigate dal tempo e dall’usura, con un grugnito di protesta, ma rimane immobile e in silenzio ad ascoltare gli uomini o quello che sono e i loro passi che si allontanano con indolenza. Sospira, prova a districarsi dalle maglie di metallo ed emette un lieve gemito mentre la sua schiena schiocca, adirata per il pessimo trattamento.

«Che razza di modi empi» borbotta fra sé, seccato e un poco depresso.

«Aspettarsi levità da quelle creature è tempo sprecato» replica una voce sconosciuta da non troppo distante.

Pitch si irrigidisce e deglutisce un fastidioso bolo di saliva. Può trattarsi di una preda come lo è lui stesso? O, peggio, un nuovo nemico dal quale guardarsi le spalle? “Vale la pena tentare” decide.

«Conosci i soggetti?» domanda in tono neutro.

Riceve un piccolo sbuffo, in cambio. «Ho mio malgrado avuto occasione di spendere del tempo in loro compagnia. Sarebbe stato ben più piacevole affondare in un mare di magma incandescente» commenta con una marcata nota di acidità che, nonostante la situazione precaria, fa sorridere Pitch.

«Sì, credo di poterlo immaginare. In effetti sono reduce da uno sgradevole incontro con un gruppo di creature ben poco cortesi e… immagino con il loro capo» soppesa incerto.

«Hai dunque avuto il _privilegio_ di incontrare Nemain… Ti compiango» conferma la voce.

Trae un profondo respiro e decide di rischiare. «Posso chiederti con chi sto discorrendo?».

Il silenzio che segue la sua richiesta gli fa pensare di aver osato troppo. Invece il suo udito fine intercetta un piccolo sospiro.

«Arawn» soffia la voce, e il tono questa volta è decisamente sconfortato.

Trae un brusco respiro poi, per quanto si provi a trattenersi, una lieve risata sboccia dalle sue labbra esangui.

«Perché ridi?» chiede la voce di Arawn, evidentemente un po’ offesa. «Lo trovi divertente?».

«No… Mi scuso» rantola Pitch, cercando come può di placare l’improvvisa e quanto mai fuori luogo ilarità. «Il fatto è che, se non vado errato, gli esseri umani sono soliti definirti _Uomo Grigio_ ».

«Sì, ciò che affermi è corretto. Ma…» dubita Arawn, ancora irritato.

«In questo caso forse dovresti sapere che da qualche tempo a questa parte, ovvero da quando vago per questi lidi, gli esseri umani di questo vostro mondo hanno preso a chiamarmi _Uomo Nero_ » spiega Pitch.

Di nuovo è silenzio. Poi, nel silenzio, un lieve incresparsi d’aria che si trasforma in qualcosa che ricorda il tintinnare di campanelle, o lo scroscio lieve della pioggia primaverile. Ora anche Arawn sta ridendo.

«Te lo concedo» ammette Arawn, in tono divertito, «è una situazione piuttosto buffa». Dopo un altro momento di disteso silenzio, giunge un nuovo sospiro. «Quindi, chi sei tu, in effetti?» indaga incuriosito.

«Posso offrirti un nome. Spiegare il resto sarebbe quanto meno complicato» tentenna Pitch.

«Sta bene. Mi accontenterò di un nome» accetta di buon grado Arawn.

«Pitch» si limita a dire.

«Solo questo: Pitch?» dubita Arawn.

«Possedevo un nome differente, in un tempo molto lontano» ammette Pitch. «Ma non sono più ciò che ero a quel tempo. Pertanto sì, solo Pitch».

«È strano, ma temo di non riuscire a ricordare la tua presenza in questo mondo. Eppure dovrei poter ritrovare qualche traccia di te, da qualche parte nella mia memoria».

Pitch abbassa le palpebre sugli occhi stanchi. Dev’essere già mattina inoltrata, là fuori.

«Non può esserci alcuna traccia di me nelle tue conoscenze. Io non appartengo a questo vostro mondo» spiega Pitch.

Qualcosa gocciola, da qualche parte. Forse semplice umidità che trasuda dalle spesse mura fino ai sotterranei; forse qualcosa di meno gradevole.

«Vieni da altrove?» indaga Arawn.

« _Altrove_ … È un’ottima definizione, mi piace. A ogni buon conto sì, da un luogo molto lontano da qui; stelle differenti».

Prova a muoversi, le maglie metalliche fremono e tintinnano, ma nessun cedimento lo fa ben sperare.

«E tu, signore dell’oltretomba, come ti sei ritrovato ai piedi di costei?».

Un brontolio proviene dalla direzione in cui pensa si trovi Arawn. «Divergenze» borbotta appena.

«Oh sì, lo posso ben immaginare. Ed essendo ella una femmina, non sarà stata nella buona disposizione d’animo d’accettare né tanto meno prendere in considerazione il tuo differente punto di vista».

«Affatto» conferma Arawn con un soffio stizzito.

Un lieve, angoscioso lamento serpeggia fino a lui. Arcua le sopracciglia, impensierito, ma distoglie presto l’attenzione.

«Ma dimmi, signore, sei dunque suo ospite da molto tempo?».

«Non ne ho la certezza. Dovrebbero essere trascorse circa tre albe dall’ultima occasione nella quale ho veduto la luce del mondo umano».

Riflette, provandosi a ricordare, dettagli sopiti nel tempo ma non andati perduti completamente. Le maglie di metallo stringono attorno al suo corpo, ma crede di poterle vincere, mettendoci volontà sufficiente. Non può tuttavia far conto di lasciare quel luogo indisturbato, non senza conoscerne gli opportuni segreti.

«Ancora non ti è venuto a noia?» mormora, quasi fra sé.

«Da più tempo di quanto io sia disposto ad ammettere» risponde Arawn.

«Dunque, mio buon signore Arawn, che ne diresti di congedarti dalla sua tiepida ospitalità?».

«Lo farei volentieri, se sapessi come».

«Sei una creatura soprannaturale. Il come lo puoi inventare a tuo piacimento» obbietta Pitch.

«Vi sono regole…» tituba Arawn, confuso.

Sorride, di un sorriso sinistro e pericoloso. «Tu lo credi. Ma sono catene, quelle, che si possono spezzare con semplicità, se stringono fino a far mancare il fiato».

Un lungo momento di pensieroso silenzio cala sui sotterranei umidi e scuri.

«Qual è la tua idea?» giunge infine la voce vigile e attenta di Arawn.

** * **

Ha gli occhi chiusi mentre si accinge a radunare le idee e trovare loro un ordine adatto a esporle al suo compagno di sventure. È custode del mondo dei morti: sa che pazienterà il tempo sufficiente a trovare la via giusta, ma quale sia questa via non ne è ancora del tutto certo. La sua comprensione della magia non è mai stata completa né perfetta, nel tempo, e le falle nella sua mente non concorrono a migliorare la sua visione del problema.

«Quanto potente è la tua influenza sulla materia?» decide di chiedere, giusto per saggiare il terreno dello scontro.

«Nel mio mondo è quasi illimitata. Ma quello nel quale ci troviamo è il mondo degli esseri viventi, degli umani: interferenze di questa portata non sono permesse a…».

«Signore Arawn, te lo chiedo come un favore personale: vorrei che almeno provassi a risparmiarmi le solite favole sul codice d’onore delle divinità. Ho udito storie, nel tempo in cui i miei piedi hanno calcato e percorso questa Terra, le quali mi hanno ampiamente disincantato sulla valida applicabilità di queste vostre, cosiddette, _regole_. Ti è mai capitato di udire quel racconto assolutamente edificante e delizioso che narra di una contea la quale, nell’arco di un’unica notte, è stata cancellata completamente dalla faccia della terra da un acquazzone? No? È strano, poiché doveva essere accaduto, guarda caso, proprio dalle tue parti».

«Non sono io il responsabile dell’accaduto» sibila Arawn.

«No, certo. Immagino che tu, personalmente, non ti sia mai mosso per questo genere di… trastulli» chiosa Pitch.

«Forse… in un paio di occasioni può essere accaduto» replica asciutto. «Ma nessun villaggio o contea è mai stato distrutto a causa del mio intervento» rimarca cocciuto.

«Prendo nota e ne terrò debito conto» assicura Pitch. «E tuttavia io non sono che uno spirito. Possiedo delle conoscenze, alcuni poteri e abilità utili, intelligenza quanto basta, ma… Non mi sarà possibile, da solo e senza assistenza, trovare una via per uscire da questo pasticcio».

«Dunque, dimmi, cosa puoi fare?».

«Il mio campo sono le emozioni, negative per lo più. Contro un avversario definito posso scontrarmi. Ma questo posto è stato eretto su basi che non comprendo del tutto, e i fili vengono mossi da lei. Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, signore».

Arawn sospira pesantemente. «E io del tuo, immagino».

Stiracchia le labbra in una smorfia di contrizione. «Ogni soluzione ha il suo prezzo. Io posso farti uscire da lì, tu puoi farci uscire da questo… _luogo_ ».

«Ho del tempo per poterci riflettere?».

«Forse. Non posso averne la certezza poiché non so cosa vogliano da me» commenta Pitch, incerto e impensierito.

«Neppure io, purtroppo» ammette Arawn. «Sta bene: farò ciò che è necessario per liberarci da questa scomoda posizione. Ma…».

«Ti ascolto. Dimmi pure le tue condizioni».

«Non è mia intenzione offenderti, spirito, ma devo assicurarmi che la tua oscurità non abbia a intaccarmi, per nessun motivo. Sarebbe troppo pericoloso».

Ripiega le lunghe dita fra le maglie della rete, stringendo. Le sue ciglia sfarfallano nella penombra. La punta della lingua saetta sulle labbra aride, inumidendole. Espira lentamente.

«Sarà come tu desideri, signore Arawn» promette Pitch.

** * **

Il giorno, quando il cielo è illuminato dal sole e l’aria è più calda, non è esattamente il momento migliore per adoperare i suoi poteri a sostegno della magia. È più faticoso e spesso gli fa dolere la testa. Ciò nonostante è più che cosciente del tempo che scorre inesorabile, e non se la sente di rimandare più a lungo solo per un poco di malessere passeggero.

Prende qualche lenta boccata di quell’aria greve che lo circonda e concentra la propria attenzione alla ricerca della forza che possa sorreggere l’incantesimo adatto. I suoi occhi sono chiusi, ma la sua mente è aperta e i suoi pensieri veloci. Piccole rughe compaiono sulla sua fronte altrimenti levigata; le catene tintinnano senza che il suo corpo si sia mosso per provocare quel suono. L’aria si fa più rarefatta e fredda, l’oscurità più fitta. Le maglie di metallo gemono, alcune piccole crepe le intaccano, infine si sgretolano riversandosi al suolo.

Il suo respiro ora è un poco più pesante e affrettato, ma infine è libero di muoversi a piacimento, e quindi non attende oltre per rimettersi agilmente in piedi e guardarsi attorno con circospezione per controllare che nessun ospite inatteso e sgradito sia stato attirato nei sotterranei dai rumori prodotti poco prima. Quando è certo che non riceveranno la visita fuori programma da nessuno, si decide a studiare brevemente le sbarre che bloccano l’entrata. Piega il capo di lato, valutandone in silenzio il valore, e giudica che tutto sommato ne possedesse in maggior quantità la rete che lo imprigionava in precedenza. Scrolla le spalle, in qualche modo interdetto per quella constatazione e per la scarsa lungimiranza dei loro _anfitrioni_ , poi serra le dita di una mano su una delle sbarre e dà uno strattone deciso, ritrovandosi lei e alcune sue compagne fra le mani.

«Non ci sono più le celle di una volta» commenta, non senza una certa sorpresa mista a disgusto.

«Non dovresti lamentartene, in questo caso» replica Arawn.

«Oh, non lo faccio. Mi limitavo a constatare».

Con passo lento ma deciso oltrepassa il buco nel quale è stato precedentemente rinchiuso e procede oltre, cercando quello nel quale dovrebbe trovarsi il signore dell’oltretomba. I suoi passi sono cauti e silenziosi, eppure Arawn sembra comunque in grado di percepirlo muoversi.

«Un poco più avanti, sulla tua destra» lo istruisce infatti, pensando di potergli essere di aiuto con la propria voce.

E in effetti Pitch non deve fare ancora molta strada. Presto, nonostante la pesante oscurità, i suoi occhi attenti scorgono una nuova cella, proprio sulla destra come gli è stato indicato. A una prima occhiata giudica che sia più spaziosa e meglio protetta rispetto a quella nella quale era stato gettato lui. E all’interno individua presto una figura che sembra fatta di fumo, risultando quasi evanescente nel buio che la circonda.

«Signore Arawn?» si accerta.

La figura offre una parvenza di sorriso. «Proprio io, sì».

Pitch fa vagare lo sguardo sorpreso sulla strana creatura dall’altro lato del cancello e scuote la testa.

«Mi scuso per l’impertinenza, ma non hai un aspetto molto sano» prova, incerto.

«Ne sono piuttosto consapevole. Stare al buio e lontano dal mio regno provoca un’alterazione nel mio aspetto, e non ho ritenuto saggio sprecare energie per mantenerlo intatto» spiega con pazienza.

«Comprendo. Non potendo sapere per quanto tempo sarebbe durata questa situazione, convengo che la tua decisione sia stata più che saggia. Ora, se non ti dispiace, vorresti allontanarti dall’entrata? Queste sbarre mi sembrano più robuste delle altre e temo di aver bisogno di più spazio per operare».

Seguendo il suggerimento di Pitch, Arawn si porta nell’angolo opposto e rimane in silenzio a osservare l’operato del suo momentaneo alleato.

Sì, decisamente qualcuno lì dentro ci ha messo maggior impegno per assicurarsi che chi era dietro quelle sbarre ci restasse. Pitch cruccia le sopracciglia e pensa che le sue spade, in quella circostanza, gli farebbero un gran comodo. Ma poiché al momento non le ha a portata di mano dovrà arrangiarsi altrimenti. Fruga nella memoria alla ricerca di qualcosa di utile, e quando pensa di averlo trovato appoggia le mani sull’inferriata e mormora alcune parole. Il cancello di fronte a lui trema, ma lo stesso fanno le pareti e il pavimento. Serra le labbra, sperando di non aver calcolato male la potenza dell’incantesimo e un momento dopo il metallo si sbriciola sotto le sue dita intaccando anche una piccola parte della roccia circostante.

«Mh… Bisogna che riveda un po’ la portanza di questo incantesimo» ragiona fra sé, adocchiando con aria critica il danno.

«Se non altro l’edificio è ancora in piedi» lo consola Arawn.

** * **

Sono diretti verso le scale che li condurranno all’uscita, o almeno è quanto si augura Pitch. Quando Arawn gli si è accostato ha avvertito un brivido, che non era né di freddo né di timore, ma piuttosto una sensazione estranea e sconosciuta, o forse un vago ricordo dimenticato da troppo tempo. Percorrendo lo stretto e buio corridoio, di tanto in tanto, avverte suoni ovattati provenire dalle loro spalle, ma decide di ignorarli e procedere oltre; intende abbandonare al più presto quel luogo infernale, e fermarsi a indagare sulle stranezze che racchiude non potrebbe procurargli che guai ulteriori.

Camminano in silenzio, l’uno a fianco dell’altro. Si sta abituando gradualmente a quella presenza che non appartiene allo stesso mondo degli uomini mortali, ma ciò non significa che possa diventargli naturale; dubita che possa essere un evento attuabile, e quell’apparenza nebbiosa non è certo di aiuto, piuttosto il contrario. Si chiede che aspetto abbia in realtà, come lo vedrebbe se si trovassero nel suo regno. Poi scuote la testa perché l’idea di ritrovarsi nell’Annwn non lo alletta per nulla; preferirebbe piuttosto ritrovarsi di nuovo fra i piedi i guardiani e tutto il loro scomodo entourage.

«Si intravede un chiarore» lo avvisa la voce stranamente nitida ma imperturbabile di Arawn.

Pitch solleva lo sguardo senza rammentare quando lo aveva distolto né perché. E sì, in effetti non molto più oltre può scorgere un lucore soffuso. Non è molto, ma dopo tanta oscurità è di certo un cambiamento interessante.

«Che l’uscita si stia approssimando?» si chiede a voce alta.

«Me lo auguro» ammette senza remore Arawn.

Nonostante la sua espressione placida, il suo tono lascia trapelare un velo di nervosismo. Forse anche lui ne ha ormai abbastanza di quel posto. Le pareti, attorno a loro, sembrano farsi più distanti; il corridoio si sta allargando e il buio retrocede, lasciando il posto a una penombra meno opprimente. Qualche minuto più tardi incrociano una biforcazione: a destra, in apparenza, il corridoio prosegue verso una luce più decisa e un passaggio più agevole; a sinistra si addentra nuovamente nelle viscere dei sotterranei, perdendo gradualmente nitidezza con il procedere della via.

«Mh… Potremo fidarci?» soppesa Pitch, che a quanto sembra non è stato attento a sufficienza sulla strada dell’andata e non ricorda affatto quella biforcazione.

«Se dessimo una veloce occhiata a sinistra? Per accertarci che non si tratti di un qualche inganno» propone Arawn.

Pitch stringe le labbra e la sua espressione si fa pensierosa. «Potrebbe valere la pena» considera con incertezza. Si volta verso Arawn e sembra soppesarlo. «Sei in grado di produrre luce?».

Arawn inarca le sopracciglia. «Una minima quantità, sì. Che cos’hai in mente?».

«Vorrei entrare nel corridoio di sinistra, e vorrei che tu rimanessi qui e facessi luce» spiega.

Gli occhi di Arawn si sgranano appena. «Per essere un punto di riferimento» comprende.

Pitch annuisce. «Sarebbe comunque imprudente se vi entrassimo entrambi».

Arawn accenna un piccolo sorriso. «Sono d’accordo. Sarò la tua luce» acconsente di buon grado. Chiude le mani a coppa e un momento dopo queste si illuminano di un biancore perlaceo.

«Perfetto. Cercherò di essere rapido» avvisa, prima di incamminarsi a passo sostenuto nelle ombre della biforcazione alla loro sinistra.


	3. La compagnia si allarga

 

 

 

h2.cjk { font-family: "SimSun" }  
h2.ctl { font-family: "Lucida Sans" }

##  **\- La compagnia si allarga -**

 

**A** vanza a passi cauti e leggeri nel corridoio in ombra, notando che con il  procedere nell’addentrarcisi esso si fa di momento in momento più buio; ha la niente affatto piacevole sensazione che fin troppo presto non sarà più in grado di distinguere un’ombra dall’altra, neppure da sé stesso.

 

«In che guaio sto andando a infilarmi?» riflette cupo fra sé.

 

Nonostante le sue preoccupazioni non arresta i propri passi e prosegue invece con decisione, risoluto a fare la sua parte, non potendosi però impedire di voltare lo sguardo di tanto in tanto per accertarsi che alle sue spalle la luce di Arawn ancora brilli fioca, anche se sempre più distante.

 

Un lieve baluginio nell’oscurità attira la sua attenzione e il suo sguardo si fa più affilato. Affretta il passo, appena sfiorando il suolo, e presto, con sua somma sorpresa, raggiunge il punto che ha attirato il suo interesse, scoprendo trattarsi di una roccia rialzata e levigata, sulla quale sono state deposte bracciate intere di armi dalle fogge più disparate e completamente alla rinfusa. Qualcuna di quelle creature al servizio di Nemain deve avere la direttiva di trasferire in quel punto le eventuali armi sottratte alle prede notturne. Piacevolmente rinfrancato da quella vista, scopre che in mezzo al mucchio sono presenti anche le sue due spade, delle quali si appropria rapace e senza indugio alcuno. Un sorriso spontaneo, seppur striminzito e un poco malato, spunta sulle sue labbra nell’osservare le lame riflettere la scarsa luce di quel sottosuolo. Fa scorrere l’occhio sul corridoio che più avanti diviene cunicolo, rinserra la presa sull’elsa delle spade e riprende lesto il cammino.

 

Non troppi passi dopo è però costretto a incurvarsi seguendo il volere della strada davanti a sé, il cui soffitto si fa inesorabilmente più accosto al pavimento. Se da un lato i suoi piedi sono occupati a scansare spaccature nelle pietre appena abbozzate e la sua bocca è parimenti impegnata a formulare borbottii e imprecazioni, tuttavia i suoi occhi rimangono attenti e lo mettono in allerta su una nuova presenza. Questa volta si vede costretto a arrestare bruscamente la propria avanzata, lo sguardo fisso su altri due occhi, più grandi e cupi, che rifrangono a stento l’ormai quasi assente luce lontana. Un basso ringhio lo avvisa che deve essersi appena inoltrato in territorio ostile (per lo meno, più ostile del precedente). Osserva con una certa inquietudine mista a curiosità quei due occhi fissi nei suoi fino a che li nota spostarsi impercettibilmente indietro. Il pensiero ha appena il tempo di raggiungere la sua mente quando la creatura cui appartengono gli occhi balza scattante in avanti per ghermirlo, mancandolo di un soffio poiché Pitch ha saggiamente seguito l’esempio facendo a sua volta un balzo indietro; poi scarta bruscamente di lato, per quanto glielo permetta la parete, così da scansare di stretta misura gli artigli affilati della creatura; un leopardo indiano, nota con la coda dell’occhio mentre è impegnato a schivare una nuova zampata diretta al suo inguine. Il felino appiattisce le orecchie sul cranio e tenta un affondo con le zanne, ma la mascella schiocca a vuoto nell’aria dal momento che Pitch è scattato all’indietro e lo tiene a rispettosa distanza con le spade.

 

«Hai fame, micetto?» mormora con delicatezza, tenendolo costantemente d’occhio. «Non sono molto ospitali da queste parti, vero?».

 

Il ringhio del felino diventa un cupo borbottio mentre le sue orecchie sfarfallano su e giù, intente ad ascoltare la voce vellutata di Pitch.

 

«Sono ragionevolmente sicuro di poter ritrovare la via per tornare là fuori, sai? Se lo vuoi, posso mostrarla anche a te» tratta, continuando a parlare con tono pacato e a muovere le spade in sinuose curve davanti a sé.

 

I grandi e attenti occhi del leopardo, sempre occupati a controllare i suoi movimenti, sembrano appannarsi per una frazione di secondo; la lunga coda spazza il terreno una volta, poi si posa placida al suolo; si accuccia, più calmo, e ruota la testa mostrando la sua confusione.

 

Un angolo delle labbra di Pitch si solleva appena, rilassa le spalle e piega le ginocchia. «Bene così. Bravo micetto. Hai un nome?» sussurra, posando una delle due spade a terra e allungando la mano libera fino a raggiungere il pelo morbido sul collo del felino. «Non importa, lo scopriremo in un secondo momento. Ora esci con me, coraggio. Troverai di certo ciò di cui hai bisogno, e forse molto di più» promette.

 

*****

 

Rilascia un lungo sospiro sollevato, ritrovando la pallida luminosità creata da Arawn là dove l’aveva dovuta lasciare non troppo tempo prima: all’incrocio dei corridoi. Nulla è davvero andato come si aspettava, e di ciò dovrà in qualche modo rendere conto alla divinità. Tuttavia le loro possibilità di riuscita sono ancora intatte e questo dovrà pur contare qualche cosa, giusto? D’accordo, forse no dopo tutto, almeno a giudicare dall’occhiata allucinata di Arawn alla sua ricomparsa.

 

«Quello cosa sarebbe?» sibila, mostrando per la prima volta un tono alterato.

 

Pitch inarca un sopracciglio, scettico, si guarda un breve istante alle spalle e si schiarisce la voce con discrezione. «Un gatto» replica asciutto.

 

«Un gatto di oltre settanta chili?» sbotta Arawn, sembrando appena un filo isterico.

 

Pitch lo fissa con intensità, poi ghigna malevolo. «Non me lo dire: sei allergico al pelo di gatto?».

 

Lo sguardo che gli indirizza Arawn fa pensare che sia in procinto di ridurlo in polvere seduta stante. «Per tua fortuna, no. Ma rammenta di consultarmi, la prossima volta, se mai deciderai di voler adottare altre creature pelose».

 

«Farò il possibile per tenerlo a mente» promette Pitch con falsa solennità.

 

«Ottimo. Qualche altra _buona notizia_?».

 

«In effetti, sì: ho ritrovato le mie spade» annuncia con visibile soddisfazione.

 

Gli occhi impensieriti di Arawn si staccano a fatica dal grosso felino acquattato accanto alle lunghe gambe dello spirito e scorrono sulla nera figura di Pitch, notando solo allora le due lame scintillanti strette saldamente fra le sue mani pallide.

 

«Vedo. Se non altro questa è _davvero_ positiva» recrimina acido.

 

Pitch dà un piccolo sbuffo. «Qual è il problema? Non li avete gli animali nel vostro mondo?».

 

Arawn pianta su di lui uno sguardo pensoso e un po’ seccato. «Sì, li abbiamo. E di solito è un miracolo sopravvivervi dopo averne incontrato uno. Sempre che, chiaramente, non si tratti del proprio cavallo» racconta.

 

«Bel posto» commenta Pitch con sarcasmo ben poco velato. «Ricordami di non accettare mai un tuo invito a venire a trovarsi a casa tua. Comunque, per tua informazione, era da sola e aveva fame; non mi andava di lasciarla lì. È davvero un luogo orrendo, e te lo dice qualcuno che di posti simili ne ha veduti fin troppi» borbotta piccato.

 

Ad Arawn sfugge un sorriso che è però presto costretto a inghiottire, vista l’occhiataccia ammonitrice dello spirito. «Che _dolce_ » non riesce tuttavia a fare a meno di considerare, mordendosi le labbra per non scoppiare a ridere. «Come sai che si tratta di una femmina?» domanda quindi, incuriosito.

 

Nel mentre fa un paio di passi avanti per accostarsi al duo e a quel punto il felino decide che sono già troppi, levandosi lesto sulle zampe robuste e scattanti e sibilandogli contro, mostrando con orgoglio la candida e perfetta dentatura al completo.

 

«Hai la reale necessità che ti risponda?» ribatte Pitch con ironia.

 

Sospira mesto, osservando il felino strusciarsi sfacciato contro il fianco dello spirito, e scuote la testa. «No, suppongo di no. Vogliamo andare, quindi?».

 

Pitch annuisce e si mette in testa al terzetto, tallonato dal leopardo e con Arawn nelle retrovie con l’inespresso compito di controllare che nessuno di sgradito li segua. Lo spirito si sente un poco più sicuro da quando può di nuovo contare sulle sue armi materiali, spera solo di non doverle utilizzare troppo presto; un poco di tranquillità non sarebbe una cattiva idea, ma fintanto che si troveranno all’interno del territorio di Nemain quella è per forza di cose una prospettiva lontana, tanto da apparire quasi come un fioco miraggio.

 

Nel frattempo hanno percorso un buon tratto della galleria in luce, senza peraltro incontrare alcun genere di ostacolo. Se da un lato questo può senz’altro essere annoverato fra i fatti positivi, dall’altro preoccupa sia Pitch che Arawn poiché non sanno cosa dovranno attendersi sulla strada che stanno percorrendo. Di sicuro c’è che l’aria è diventata meno pesante, così come la luce appare più vivida, ed entrambi sperano che ciò significhi l’approssimarsi dell’uscita.

 

Un mugolio distrae i pensieri sia di Pitch che di Arawn.

 

«Il tuo _gatto_ deve essersi stancato di andare a zonzo per queste gallerie» fa notare Arawn.

 

«Non è mio» tiene a precisare Pitch. «Ma posso di certo comprendere il suo stato d’animo, e condividerlo persino» ammette.

 

«Vorrei solo essere certo che non ci toccheranno spiacevoli incontri, una volta fuori da qui» decide di esternare Arawn.

 

«Mi trovi d’accordo. Al contempo sono nel dubbio se augurarmi che sia giorno oppure notte, oltre queste spesse mura» considera Pitch.

 

Arawn osserva pensieroso la schiena dello spirito poco più avanti. «Il giorno ti crea problemi?» indaga, incerto.

 

«La luce del sole tende a indebolire i miei poteri, che appartengono all’oscurità. Immagino succeda un po’ come i luoghi chiusi e bui agiscono sui tuoi».

 

Le labbra di Arawn si storcono in una smorfia che appare infastidita, oppure preoccupata. «In questo caso speriamo che sia già scesa la notte. Magari contornata da una luna piena».

 

Un soffio stizzito scatena la perplessità della divinità, la quale sposta alternativamente lo sguardo confuso da Pitch al leopardo e viceversa, incerto sull’origine di quel suono.

 

«Erano tue le rimostranze, questa volta?» decide quindi di sincerarsi.

 

«Lo erano» conferma Pitch in tono polemico. «Ho un conto in sospeso con la luna, o per meglio dire, con la creatura che in essa dimora».

 

Arawn socchiude le labbra, attonito e sorpreso. «C’è qualcuno nella luna?» chiede incredulo.

 

«Purtroppo» asserisce lo spirito. «Se dipendesse da me, potrebbe benissimo essere vuota e gelida. Perderci non ci perderebbe, anzi».

 

Dopo un lungo momento di silenziosa riflessione, Arawn si decide a farsi avanti. «Dimmi, sono indiscreto se chiedo di che genere di dissapore si tratta?» arrischia curioso.

 

«Tremendamente» replica Pitch in modo succinto e molto definitivo.

 

Arawn rinserra le labbra, un poco risentito, ma è presto costretto a lasciare da parte il proprio disappunto e affrettare il passo, perché non solo Pitch sta praticamente correndo, ora, ma anche lui ha avvertito l’approssimarsi di una presenza e preferirebbe non dover fare altri brutti incontri. Spalanca gli occhi e segretamente prega che il suo compagno di fuga non abbia modo di percepire i suoi sentimenti non propriamente edificanti, o di certo finirà nei guai (più di quanti se ne trovi già fra i piedi).

 

«Non distrarti» gli sibila Pitch, senza rallentare l’andatura e stringendo con forza le spade.

 

Il leopardo corre agile fra di loro, senza produrre alcuno suono percepibile, ma Arawn si accorge che neppure lo spirito sembra fare rumore, quasi non respirasse nemmeno. Vorrebbe indagare sulla stranezza appena constatata, ma comprende bene che quello non è proprio il momento adatto per soddisfare le sue curiosità, pertanto fa come gli è stato detto: si concentra sul percorso e sul ritmo dei suoi piedi che toccano terra, attento a ogni altro suono che possa risultare fuori posto.

 

*****

 

Nessuno dei due lo realizza appieno fino al momento in cui avvertono il freddo del vento del nord sulla pelle: sono fuori, infine, ed è ormai il crepuscolo, a giudicare dalle striature violacee che tendono al blu del cielo. In realtà ad Arawn poco importa se non può ancora rivedere il caldo sole sfavillante; ciò che invece davvero conta è non trovarsi più nei claustrofobici sotterranei dell’edificio che si sono appena lasciati alle spalle. L’unico piccolo problema (che in effetti poi così piccolo non è) lo nota solo in un secondo momento, ma riesce comunque a far precipitare la sua ritrovata gioia iniziale sotto i piedi: sono praticamente circondati; di fronte hanno decine di quegli uomini che davvero umani non sono, alle spalle i cunicoli dai quali proviene il sinistro scalpiccio di passi affrettati forieri di altri guai in arrivo. Si lascia sfuggire un gemito di sconforto, al quale risponde uno sbuffo da parte di Pitch che al contrario sembra molto più seccato piuttosto che depresso.

 

«Avremo un po’ da fare, temo» commenta piano lo spirito.

 

«Un po’?» replica Arawn, abbastanza in disaccordo con la linea d’azione che crede di aver intuito nelle intenzioni dello spirito.

 

«Dubito, in tutta onestà, che intendano lasciarci passare indisturbati».

 

«Questo l’avevo capito benissimo, grazie mille» borbotta Arawn un po’ scontroso. «Mi serve del tempo per tirarci fuori da questo pasticcio» esala angosciato.

 

«Per l’appunto» conferma Pitch senza in apparenza condividere la sua preoccupazione. «Ma ho le mie spade, ora. E, ammetto, scarsa voglia di lasciarmi catturare una seconda volta. Pertanto spero non abbia a dispiacerti se ci sarà qualche cacciatore in meno su questa terra, a breve».

 

Quella, pondera Arawn con una punta di amarezza e preoccupazione, pare proprio una minaccia in piena regola. «Se lo credi necessario…» tenta di mediare.

 

«Lo credo» conferma succinto, avanzando al contempo di qualche passo e variando di un soffio la presa delle dita sull’elsa.

 

E davvero, l’ultima eventualità che auspica Pitch è di tornare a marcire là sotto; una volta gli è stata sufficiente per il resto dei suoi giorni che si augura siano ancora molti e meno oppressivi; anche se, a giudicare dal numero in costante aumento delle pedine in campo non ci giurerebbe affatto. Assottiglia le palpebre, risoluto a non permettere loro di mettergli di nuovo i piedi in testa.

 

All’ennesimo passo avanti avverte una leggera pressione contro il proprio fianco e con la coda dell’occhio individua l’ormai conosciuta presenza del leopardo, il quale sembra intenzionato a rimanere accanto a lui anche in quel frangente. Pitch si augura che sappia ciò a cui sta andando incontro, poiché non crede affatto di poter trovare il tempo materiale per badare anche alla di lei incolumità, non in una situazione tanto sfavorevole.

 

Infine il tempo per gli indugi volge al termine e i due gruppi di cacciatori radunatisi fino a quel momento attorno ai tre fuggiaschi decidono di porre fine al loro tentativo. Ma Pitch, consapevole del loro svantaggio numerico, non si fa trovare impreparato di fronte al primo attacco e, sotto il tiro incrociato di arcieri e balestrieri, muove velocemente le labbra ergendo attorno al loro piccolo gruppo uno scudo fatto di magia che brucia in volo ogni singolo dardo prima che questi abbiano la possibilità di colpirli.

 

«Ben fatto» esclama Arawn in tono sorpreso e affascinato.

 

«Tsk! Con che gente di poca fede mi tocca avere a che fare» borbotta Pitch con fare bisbetico, in parte offeso dalla palese incredulità dimostrata dall’altro.

 

Al signore dell’Annwn sfugge un risolino, decisamente fuori luogo dato il contesto, meritandosi infatti un’occhiata molto seccata dallo spirito oscuro.

 

«Invece di perderti in inutili ilarità, che cosa ne pensi di iniziare a rimboccarti le maniche per toglierci da questa scomoda situazione?» sibila Pitch.

 

Arawn è indeciso se sentirsi o meno oltraggiato per aver ricevuto quel palese ordine malamente mascherato da richiesta ben poco cortese. Ma non gli occorre molto per comprenderne la validità: è sufficiente dare uno sguardo a ciò che li circonda per sapere con certezza che non resta loro molto tempo né grandi possibilità. Annuisce, cercando come meglio può di concentrarsi sui propri poteri e lasciare fuori ogni altra questione, perfino l’ombra del timore che avverte agitarsi dentro. Non ha affatto bisogno di complicarsi ulteriormente la vita pensando a come la situazione potrebbe facilmente peggiorare, a loro svantaggio naturalmente.

 

Mentre raduna con attenzione forze e conoscenze in egual misura, i suoi occhi scorgono ancora il conflitto che si sta svolgendo al di fuori della sua mente; seppur tentando di non prestarvi eccessiva attenzione, non può esimersi dal notare che la barriera magica eretta pocanzi dallo spirito oscuro allo scopo di proteggerli dall’offensiva dell’esercito di Nemain si sta gradualmente sfilacciando, perdendo ogni momento di più un poco della sua energia. Rinserra gli occhi, deciso a non lasciarsi distrarre con il fondato rischio di commettere qualche errore e, nel momento in cui avverte le energie collidere creando i giusti presupposti, schiude le labbra e bisbiglia «È il momento» sperando che lo spirito oscuro lo abbia sentito.

 

Pitch ha raccolto le sue parole, ma non è così certo di poter fare qualcosa in proposito. Sta consumando la propria magia per permettere loro di sopravvivere ancora un poco e non crede affatto di potersi permettere molto altro, sul momento. Un lieve gemito scivola fra le sue labbra livide, attirando su di sé l’attenzione della divinità.

 

Arawn, suo malgrado, si vede costretto a riaprire gli occhi per accertarsi dell’attuale situazione e, solo allora, nota lo stato dello spirito oscuro e digrigna i denti. Ha compreso che dovrà con tutta probabilità pensare egli stesso a mantenerli uniti. L’idea, inutile sottolinearlo, non lo alletta in particolar modo, eppure è anche consapevole che è davvero giunto il momento, il suo turno di fare qualcosa di concreto per la loro salvezza. Spera solo di riuscire a mantenere la propria concentrazione ai livelli adeguati all’impresa che si accinge a compiere. Ma, d’un tratto, non c’è davvero più tempo di indugiare né gingillarsi con le domande, resta solo quello appena sufficiente per prendere la decisione più giusta.

 

Si sporge, afferrando con una mano la spalla spigolosa dello spirito oscuro, mentre affonda le dita dell’altra nella morbida pelliccia del collo del leopardo, poi si riappropria di tutta la concentrazione che è in grado di racimolare e sceglie: sceglie di espandere il proprio potere lì, nel mondo degli esseri umani, creando in esso una frattura sufficientemente ampia da permettere loro di sfuggire alle pericolose grinfie di Nemain e del suo esercito; sceglie di ignorare il proprio codice morale e fare consapevolmente violenza su quella dimensione per portare in salvo le loro effimere esistenze.

 

Un momento dopo Arawn, Pitch e il leopardo svaniscono nel nulla sotto lo sguardo attonito di qualche decina di cacciatori e della loro signora del caos.

 

  



	4. Sophìa

 

 

 

h2.cjk { font-family: "SimSun" }  
h2.ctl { font-family: "Lucida Sans" }

##  **\- Sophìa -**

 

**Q** uando ricompaiono, il sole è basso all’orizzonte e ormai in procinto di lasciare il posto a una sera che si prospetta tiepida e profumata di erbe aromatiche. Pitch, molto lontano dal pensiero di poter apprezzare il cambio di scena e l’amenità del luogo, sibila e socchiude gli occhi, schermandosi con una mano mentre va alla ricerca di un posto riparato nel quale potersi rifugiare fino all’imbrunire.

 

«Scusa» soffia Arawn, osservando con rammarico il disagio dello spirito. «Ho pensato solo ad allontanarci dai guai. Temo di aver del tutto dimenticato di tenere traccia dei movimenti del sole» prova a spiegare a sua discolpa.

 

Pitch, quasi accecato dal riverbero, annaspa trascinandosi a fatica dietro alcuni arbusti di quello che, almeno a giudicare dall’odore, ritiene essere lauro, e una volta guadagnata la penombra trae uno stentato sospiro di sollievo, poi soffia uno sbuffo annoiato mentre il leopardo, che nel frattempo doveva essersi avvicinato a lui, gli solletica il collo con le lunghe vibrisse per controllarne le condizioni.

 

«Siamo ancora interi. Di certo questo si può considerare un fatto positivo» si limita a commentare asciutto e poco incline a portare avanti una conversazione.

 

«Sì, è così» conferma Arawn a bassa voce, nel tentativo di non aggravare le sofferenze dello spirito.

 

Sposta lo sguardo sul leopardo e con esso ne segue i movimenti mentre questi si acciambella al fianco dell’Uomo Nero. Scuote la testa, ma accenna comunque un piccolo sorriso divertito.

 

«Posso arrischiare ad allontanarmi qualche momento? Vorrei dare un’occhiata ai paraggi per cercare di capire in che luogo ci troviamo. Noto che comunque disponi di un’ottima sentinella» scherza.

 

Un cupo borbottio risponde alla sua proposta e, ancora una volta, Arawn è indeciso se esso provenga dal felino oppure dallo spirito oscuro.

 

«Preferirei, in tutta franchezza, se evitassi di insultare oltre la mia intelligenza, signore dell’Annwn» replica Pitch con una strana calma che mal si concilia con le parole appena pronunciate. «Sono perfettamente in grado di comprendere quando  la mia compagnia non è apprezzata, pertanto so bene quanto la mia presenza non sia di tuo gradimento».

 

 «Non ho detto questo» si difende Arawn, un lieve allarme percepibile nella sua voce appena traballante.

 

«Non lo hai detto, è vero» ammette Pitch. «È possibile che tu non ne sia al corrente, ne convengo; per questo motivo vorrei informarti che posso avvertire le tue paure, le tue insicurezze e perfino il tuo disprezzo. Sono peculiarità che fanno parte integrante del mio bagaglio di spirito oscuro» fa notare con tono piatto e incolore.

 

«Questo non è…»

 

Stringe le labbra in una smorfia contrita, incapace di portare a termine la frase. Era in procinto di protestare che le affermazioni dello spirito non rispondevano al vero, ma ciò sarebbe equivalso a mentire. Sospira, si preme i palmi sugli occhi e fa scorrere le dita fra i capelli, che ora sono come fili d’argento brillanti agli ultimi raggi di sole.

 

«Mi dispiace. Sono stato ingiusto» si rammarica. «Non mi hai mai fatto alcun torto e non avevo il diritto di giudicarti in modo negativo sull’unica base di… sciocchi preconcetti».

 

«Posso ben immaginare che avresti gradito, accanto, qualcuno di più idoneo» pondera, le palpebre abbassate a dar sollievo agli occhi affaticati.

 

«Sì… No! Ah, dèi, ti detesto» sbotta Arawn, seccato oltre ogni dire per la propria incapacità di venire a patti con quella faccenda incresciosa.

 

Bizzarramente, le labbra di Pitch si piegano in un lieve sorriso indulgente. «Lieto di saperlo».

 

Arawn rimane un lungo istante a bocca aperta, allucinato e incredulo. «Stai scherzando? Ho appena finito di insultarti (di nuovo). Come può, questo, renderti lieto?».

 

«Non apprezzo le menzogne, quand’anche celate da omissioni. Non hai idea di quanto sia arduo sostenere la dualità di coloro che pretendono di esserti amici, mostrando al contrario chiaramente, con i propri sentimenti negativi, quanto falsi riescano a essere» spiega pragmatico.

 

Arawn lo fissa sgomento e ingoia uno scomodo bolo di saliva. «Tu hai… Hai sempre saputo?» soffia a disagio più che mai.

 

«Evidentemente» conferma Pitch senza scomporsi affatto.

 

«Ma… hai comunque deciso di aiutarmi» contesta incredulo.

 

«Lo sai, ammiro la tua innata capacità di sottolineare l’ovvio» replica per tutta risposta con acuto sarcasmo.

 

Arawn sbuffa, facendo vibrare le narici. «Non sei esattamente un campione di simpatia» recrimina seccato.

 

Pitch fa spallucce, poco toccato da quel commento. «Non ho mai sostenuto né preteso di esserlo, in verità, e nessuno mai se lo è aspettato da me».

 

«Perché?» insiste Arawn, deciso ad avere una risposta che possa definirsi tale.

 

«Diamine, è ovvio: sono l’Uomo Nero; mi nutro di paura, non di risate» borbotta piccato e un filo offeso.

 

Con una solenne occhiata esasperata, Arawn si avvicina, mettendo in guardia con i suoi movimenti indesiderati il leopardo che, per tutta risposta, affila lo sguardo e lo tiene attentamente sotto tiro, sfoderando gli artigli.

 

«No, non questo. Voglio sapere per quale motivo hai deciso di venire in mio soccorso e tirarmi fuori da quel posto».

 

«Mi servivi» si limita a rispondere Pitch, quasi con candore.

 

«Non è una risposta!» sbotta Arawn alterato.

 

Pitch arrischia a sollevare le palpebre, sperando che la luce sia ora abbastanza fioca da non creargli fastidi e, quando nota che così è, indirizza uno sguardo indagatore all’altro.

 

«Lo è, invece. Mi rendo conto che non sia il genere di risposta che ti aspettavi, ma non ne otterrai di migliori, non da me».

 

«Sei una brutta persona» sibila, fissandolo truce.

 

«Ne convengo».

 

Arawn assottiglia le labbra, contrariato. Vorrebbe insultarlo, di nuovo, ma sa che questo non lo aiuterebbe in alcun modo né lo renderebbe migliore dell’altro; pertanto desiste dai suoi propositi bellicosi e trae un lento respiro per calmarsi. In fondo non può nemmeno fargliene una colpa: si tratta pur sempre della sua natura, che concorre a indirizzare le sue azioni.

 

«Stai di nuovo avendo brutti pensieri» lo avverte di buon grado Pitch.

 

Arawn sobbalza impreparato e lo scruta guardingo e sospettoso. «Sai anche di che genere?» indaga nervoso.

 

«No, non lo so. Ciò di cui sono a conoscenza è che si tratta di pensieri di natura maligna e che, per buona misura, sono indirizzati al sottoscritto. Il resto è affar tuo».

 

Si sente confuso, e un poco sfiduciato. «È difficile» mormora fra sé.

 

«Che cosa?» si informa lo spirito con un pizzico di curiosità.

 

«Trovare il modo per convivere senza…»

 

«Ricoprirmi di insulti?» offre volenteroso.

 

«Farti del male» corregge in un soffio.

 

«Ah, capisco. Temo non sia una possibilità praticabile. E comunque sono ampiamente avvezzo a certi trattamenti, tanto che è ben difficile, oramai, colpirmi a morte».

 

Arawn rimane muto di fronte alle parole e all’atteggiamento dello spirito, e segretamente si sente grato di non doversi trovare al suo posto, perché in tutta onestà non crede che saprebbe sopportarlo per più di qualche misero giorno senza perdere il senno.

 

*****

 

Il cielo, poco prima rosato, vira rapidamente al viola e all’indaco. Pitch inspira l’aria tiepida e profumata e si scosta dal ruvido appoggio del suo precario riparo, rimettendosi in piedi e scrutandosi attorno con curiosità.

 

«Oso supporre tu ci abbia condotti sulle coste del Mediterraneo» mormora rivolto a un ancora sconvolto Arawn.

 

«Cosa te le fa presupporre?».

 

«La vegetazione predominante, innanzitutto. In secondo luogo la conformazione del terreno. Per ultimo il clima temperato» spiega con pazienza. Avanza di qualche passo, mentre i suoi occhi sensibili scorgono i contorni delle alture sulle quali si trovano in quel momento e, dietro una di queste, scorge lo scintillio degli ultimi dardi solari riflettersi su di una vasta superficie lucida. «Ah, non siamo poi così distanti dalla costa, dopo tutto. Osserva» esclama, indicando al compagno l’orizzonte lontano.

 

«Quello è il mare?» sussurra Arawn, suo malgrado intrigato dalla prospettiva. «Sembra allettante, visto da qui».

 

«Suppongo di sì. Mi auguro solo che quelle non siano le coste dell’Iberia» elucubra Pitch.

 

«Come mai?» si incuriosisce Arawn.

 

Pitch lo fissa di traverso e scuote il capo, desolato. «Dovresti provare a tenerti maggiormente aggiornato sui movimenti del mondo dei mortali. Per lo meno seguire la direzione presa dalle guerre degli umani, non fosse altro che per non incapparvi giusto nel mezzo nel momento meno opportuno».

 

«Oh» si limita a commentare Arawn, interdetto e vagamente impensierito. Poi, d’un tratto, nota che lo spirito ha assunto un’espressione un poco più triste e decide quindi di arrischiarsi a indagare. «Cosa accade ora? Qualche problema?».

 

Pitch, ripescato dai suoi pensieri, si riscuote e torna con l’attenzione al momento presente. «No, o quanto meno lo spero. Semplicemente riflettevo su un fatto cui avevo smesso di prestare attenzione fino a poco fa».

 

«Ovvero?» insiste, incoraggiato dal non essere ancora stato ammonito da qualche sguardo assassino.

 

«Non so se sia anche il tuo caso, ma da parte mia avevo una meta nel momento in cui malauguratamente mi sono imbattuto nei cacciatori di Nemain, e si dà il caso che quella meta fosse…». La sua voce sfuma mentre solleva lo sguardo sul cielo ormai scuro, in una direzione ben precisa dal lato opposto rispetto al mare. Sospira. «Lontana. Decisamente lontana da qui» soffia, suo malgrado deluso e sconfortato dalla presa di coscienza.

 

Arawn abbassa lo sguardo e sospira a sua volta. «No, io… non ne avevo idea. Se… lo desideri, posso provare a riportarti sul sentiero giusto» tituba preoccupato.

 

Pitch sbuffa una piccola risata affatto divertita. «No, non puoi».

 

«Cosa? Io… Sì, certo che posso, se…».

 

«Continui a farlo: mi parli come se fossi uno sciocco sprovveduto. Pensi non sappia che hai usato i tuoi poteri per portarci lontani da quel luogo solo in virtù del fatto che l’unica alternativa non poteva che essere la sconfitta? Ho avvertito il tuo dolore nel farlo, e attraverso il tuo quello di questo mondo. Non puoi rifarlo, non per scopi futili come quelli che ti proponevi poco fa, in ogni caso».

 

Le labbra di Arawn sono strettamente serrate, e non sa se ciò che sta trattenendo sia la rabbia oppure il dolore. Ciò che invece sa è che inghiottirà la propria lingua un boccone per volta prima di permettersi il lusso di pronunciare un altro, inutile insulto contro quel dannato spirito oscuro. E poi, all’improvviso, il sentimento che lo ha atterrito fino a un momento prima evapora nel nulla, lasciandolo svuotato di tutto tranne che di vergogna quando un pensiero sfiora la sua mente confusa: tutti i suoi sforzi sono inutili, perché lui ne ha di certo già compreso le intenzioni inespresse. Gli è sufficiente un fugace sguardo alla sbilenca smorfia sulle labbra dello spirito per averne conferma e sentirsi un perfetto idiota.

 

«Non potresti, non so… spegnere quella parte della mente che ti permette di ricevere questo genere di informazioni?» tenta, sentendosi sempre più sciocco.

 

Pitch sfarfalla le ciglia, perplesso. «Potrei prestarti una delle mie spade. Se mi stacchi la testa sono certo che risolverai il tuo problema».

 

Le gote di Arawn si accendono di porpora. «Dèi, quanto ti odio» borbotta.

 

In quella Pitch si ritrova a sorridere, e non è un riso di scherno, né una smorfia sarcastica; accompagna una sensazione in parte piacevole. Scuote il capo, confuso suo malgrado, e torna con lo sguardo su Arawn.

 

«Ebbene, non desideravi forse dare un’occhiata nei dintorni? Se non ti crea problemi potrei accompagnarti, così che si possa farci un’idea più chiara e precisa sul luogo in cui siamo capitati» avanza propositivo.

 

Arawn sbuffa ma annuisce. «D’accordo. Ti seguo, fai strada» accetta.

 

*****

 

L’odore salmastro dell’acqua marina si fa sempre più marcato e presto giungono anche a udirne il sommesso sciabordio. Oramai il cielo è scuro, di un blu profondo che presto diverrà nero insondabile, come scura è anche l’acqua che più che scorgere odono davanti a loro. Non c’è dubbio, pertanto, che abbiano infine raggiunto la costa. Si tratta per lo più di rocce spigolose e frastagliate; la vegetazione è del tutto scomparsa e non rimangono che alghe essiccate e acqua spumeggiante.

 

«Non ha l’aspetto di un luogo pericoloso» azzarda Arawn, fermo alle spalle dello spirito e intento nell’improbabile tentativo di scorgere qualche dettaglio in più di ciò che si trova di fronte ai suoi occhi.

 

«In effetti no. A prima vista sembra essere disabitato. Ma è quasi notte, dopo tutto; non è da escludere che gli umani si siano semplicemente ritirati nelle loro abitazioni più accoste all’entroterra» soppesa Pitch, lasciando vagare gli occhi sulla volta celeste punteggiata di stelle sempre più vivide e brillanti.

 

Uno sciaguattare d’acqua e un piccolo ringhio borbottato informano i due che il leopardo è evidentemente impegnato in un’infruttuosa caccia tra i flutti. Lo spirito oscuro avanza di qualche passo leggero fino a raggiungere il punto in cui il felino ancora mugola deluso e con il pelo infradiciato. Con un leggero sbuffo divertito si accosta al leopardo e sfiora il retro delle sue morbide orecchie con i polpastrelli.

 

«Scostati un momento, vuoi?» sussurra gentile.

 

Mentre Arawn socchiude gli occhi cercando di distinguere i movimenti di Pitch, quest’ultimo estrae una lama dal suo fodero, la mantiene un lungo momento sospesa nell’aria e infine la fa saettare poco oltre la superficie dell’acqua. Un istante dopo, quando la punta acuminata torna fuori, un guizzo d’argento la segue. Arawn sgrana gli occhi mentre il guizzo precipita con un lieve tonfo sugli scogli, dibattendosi e contorcendosi; poi il leopardo gli si avventa contro e affonda le fauci nel corpo freddo e scivoloso del pesce.

 

Pitch rinfodera la spada e si siede sul bordo di una roccia che ancora mantiene un poco del calore accumulato durante la lunga giornata di sole da poco conclusa. Inspira piano la brezza profumata e osserva con tranquillità il leopardo terminare con minuziosa accuratezza il proprio pasto tanto a lungo desiderato.

 

«Hai riflettuto su come chiamarla?» si fa strada nei suoi pensieri la voce pacata di Arawn.

 

Scuote la testa. «Non ancora. Hai forse qualche buona idea?» si informa.

 

Sta giocando, questo lo sa bene. È uno spirito oscuro, per di più con alle spalle una cospicua quantità di nemici. Non crede affatto di potersi permettere il lusso di farsi accompagnare nel suo peregrinare da una creatura vivente, seppur in grado di difendersi in maniera più che accettabile.

 

«Mi domandavo… che ne pensi di Sophìa?» propone Arawn.

 

Si volta lentamente alle proprie spalle, scrutando nel buio il riflesso delle lontane stelle negli occhi perlescenti della divinità. «È un nome piuttosto importante per un _gatto_ » pondera indeciso.

 

Avverte il sorriso sulle labbra di Arawn senza il reale bisogno di scorgerlo con gli occhi. «Forse. Ma non puoi negare che non si tratti di un gatto qualsiasi» considera.

 

«Questo è vero» ammette Pitch. «Molto bene: vada per Sophìa» decide, avvertendo un ignoto pizzicore al petto. Quando il leopardo termina il pasto, si rimette in piedi e le fa segno di avvicinarsi, poi le si inginocchia accanto, accarezzando il morbido pelo lungo il collo. «Cosa ne dici? Ti garba, Sophìa?» mormora in tono dolce, guadagnandosi un gorgoglio di fusa dall’interessata.

  



End file.
